


Escape the Night

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: I am dumb though, I have so many directions i want to go with this, My own season, look - Freeform, lots of death, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: Joey invites a few of his friends to a party in the 1850's. Little do they know, things are about to get a little deadly and demonic.~~~"Here. We go. Again."
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Escape the Night

_**'To my esteemed guests,** _

_**I invite you here to help the friends I have made. In this little town,** _

_**they are in need of riding a serious evil. You will be picked up by a** _

_**car that is able to travel through time, and will be transported to the year** _

_**1950\. On the back of the letter, you have recieved a role you will be** _

_**playing to help sell your belonging in the the time, as well as an outfit** _

_**for you to wear.** _

_**Beware, this is not for the faint of heart. You must be willing to put your** _

_**life at risk. I will be anticipating your arrival.** _

_**Your Friend,** _

_**Joey Graceffa.'** _

**~~~**

Ryan Bergara- The Priest

Dodie Clark- The Entertainer

Mark Fischbach- The Scientist

Arin Hanson- The Lawyer

Pamela Horton- The Aviator

Sean McLoughlin- The Soldier

Ethan Nestor- The Artist

Anthony Padilla- The Author

Mari Takahashi- The Psychic

Thomas Sanders- The Actor


End file.
